


Dragon's precious

by chim_chim098



Category: ATEEZ (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dragon Park Seonghwa, Dragon Song Mingi, Fantasy, First Kisss, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, Just a little bit angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, New World, Well almost everybody, Witch Jung Wooyoung, Witch Park Jimin (BTS), Wyvern San, awkward seonghwa, beastman yunho, beatsman, coven leader seokjin, dragon jongho, enchanter Yeosang, healer hongjoong, soft caring hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chim_chim098/pseuds/chim_chim098
Summary: How a red-haired healer met a black dragon."He remembered those charming golden eyes."(Will try to post  every week)A Pinterest account: Mock, username:@notamuchachosOn this account, you can find a "Dragon's precious" aesthetic board, and there will be other boards for other stories in the future!Also, I still don't know how to make a link on Ao3 so please don't judge me :D *tears*WARNING: it could have spoliers
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Blood in the snow

1.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The woods were covered in the color white, with snowflakes coming down like little stars. There were no noises or creatures around. The time of the biggest cold in the year. There wasn’t a single soul besides Hongjoong’s. His heavy breaths and steps were the only indicators of living things. he walked through the deep snow in the forest, which he knew like the back of his hand. His whole childhood was spent in the peace and beautifulness of the view and animals of the outside. In every season, every year for 21 years. 

Hongjoong could see his every shaky breath which the cold made visible. Yeosang warned him of the snowstorm before he left, but not wanting to burden the seer with his being there, he stubbornly decided to leave. Although he knew that Yeosang wouldn’t mind him being there, others probably would. Hongjoong never had the best connection with the folk in the village. But he didn’t mind. They mostly talked behind his back and ignored his presence. Since he was an orphan whose mother was a whore and a father who was an unknown face. They were a closed-off bunch, but they tolerated him. Mostly because he was the only healer in the village. So Hongjoong spends most of his days in his small wooden cabin. Going out only when necessary. Yeosang didn’t like that and he worried too much, even so, Hongjoong preferred to stay out of the vision from the unpleasing eyes. That was surely the reason for the weight of his bag. Yeosang must’ve packed a lot. Knowing that the healer, won’t be coming down to town any time soon, after visiting today. 

“Damn it, it’s so cold.” Hongjoong shudders, fixing the position of the bag on his back, and continue walking. Adjusting the hood that was protecting his head from a mass of snow.  
Maybe it was cold, uncomfortable, and lonely sometimes. But Hongjoong liked the peace it brought to him. The silence. Not being able to hear anything, but still, watch everything move around him. It gave some kind of satisfaction to Hongjoong. The known fact, that he’s just a small part of this big wide world. So much to see and to experience, and hopefully, he would be able to experience it someday.

The sudden whimper of pain brought Hongjoong back from his daydreaming. He stopped, turning his head around, trying to find the source of the sound. Then it was it again, but this time a little bit louder, with more struggle with some branches breaking sounds. Hongjoong removed the hood from his head to have a better view ahead of himself. Looking around again. The thick forest trees and snow made it hard to see around him.

“Hello, is anyone there?” Hongjoong called off to the sound. His voice is a bit rusty and shaky from the cold. He waited for a few seconds, but he never got a reply.

“Hello?” He tried again, looking through the trees for any signs of a living life form. It could just be a deer, but he had to make sure, that nobody’s hurt. Hongjoong breathed out, looking from the direction he came from when his eyes caught it. Blood. Small traces of blood in the white snow. Hongjoong let go of his bag, to get a better look at the marks of blood. Even though the blood was mixed with snow, it seemed fresh and new. He touched it with his hand rubbing it between his fingers. A dark, purplish-red color, which probably meant it, was not human.

When his eyes left the blood, he spotted a path of destroyed trees, some were broken down and some were leaning on the right and left sides. Like something really big smashed into them. Leaving a path down the hill. If someone or something was injured, it must've been big to make this kind of demolish mess... The curiosity getting the best of him, Hongjoong decided to follow the trail of the unknown.  
The closer he comes to the ‘thing’ the more blood was covering the snow. More and more destructions were around him. And, the sounds became clearer, more painful, and inhuman. Hongjoong tried to take a look at the sound-making ‘thing’ by stepping on a tree root, bad idea, when Hongjoong stepped on the root he didn’t notice the ice on it, the moment he was standing completely on the root, holding onto its branch and leaning on it, and then, his foot slip and Hongjoong was falling down the hill in an instant with a surprised yelp. 

He could only hope that the snow cover most of the hill and hard rocks, so he shouldn’t get hurt on the way down.  
Call him reckless or stupid, but he can’t help anyone if he’s injured. He's a healer first, human second. And an injured healer is a useless one. When his body finally stopped rolling down the hill, white a quite forceful tug of the speed, his head hit the snow for the last time. Hongjoong was laying down there for a while, panting slightly. His head spinning from the entire wild ride he just experienced.  
‘No injuries, though my body will probably feel so sore tomorrow.’ he sat up massaging his neck groaning in slight pain. Then finally Hongjoong heard it again, but this time it wasn’t whimpers of pain. But the growling sounds, of something bigger and much more powerful, than Hongjoong. When the healer looked up, he met the gaze of the inhuman golden eyes, mouth full of sharp long teeth, scales, and a pair of wings.

A dragon.

Hongjoong slowly stood up and the creature’s eyes followed him like a hawk. There were about 3 meters of distance between them, a little too small gap if you ask Hongjoong, but it was better not to make any sudden movements, not until he showed he wasn’t a treat to the creature. Of course, the healer heard the legends and stories about the magical thing and its deadly nature. But there were no records of ever seeing one so close up, at least no one survived to brag about it. Hongjoong wasn’t ready to see if he’ll end up the same way. Despite the situation, Hongjoong honestly found the dragon a beautiful creature. Half of its body was cover in snow, which meant that the creature didn’t move in some time, and under that white snow was the opposite alluring black color. Its wings were probably bigger than some trees, and the spikes on the back are sharper than master swords. The two long black horns on its head stud out so much Hongjoong didn’t understand how the dragon would even move its head with them. Even then, the black creature wore them with proudness and elegance. But it did not like Hongjoong stares and it growled at him. Exposing its teeth even more.

Hongjoong moved away as the dragon tried to get up but it made a sound like a yelp, falling back down on its side. Reviling some of the red snow in the spot where the Dragon was resting a moment ago.  
It was injured, the dragon was injured. And it could die soon.

The black dragon looked at Hongjoong again, growling again as it flaps its wings, as a warning. Reviling the injured spot on its right lower side of the stomach. Hongjoong gasped out, covering his mouth, there was a big tree branch stuck in the stomach. The dragon didn’t like the fact that Hongjoong now knew what was wrong and it tried to get up again, but with no success. The dragon stumbled in pain again. And this dragon was pretty stubborn, getting his front two legs ready to get up again or try. When Hongjoong noticed its plan and he tried to stop it immediately.

“No! No stop! You’ll only make the wound worse!” Hongjoong didn’t expect to shout at the dragon and he didn’t expect that the dragon would look at him before sitting down again. Although it did listen to him, it didn’t stop it from barking its teeth at Hongjoong right after. “Alright,” Hongjoong said as he took his coat off, raising his hands. Exposing himself to no weapons on him for the dragon.  
“I’m not planning on hurting you,” Hongjoong answered, but he didn’t even know how he could hurt such a big thing. The dragon was three times bigger than him. He could break his neck with one swing of its tail, or swallow him whole with no struggle. If Hongjoong gave it a reason to that is. So he needs to do this very carefully. Or he is dead and the dragon with him too.

The dragon ignored Hongjoong’s words, staying on complete guard of his every move. This was not good. With every second the dragon was bleeding out more and more. And he was losing more and more time. Hongjoong doesn’t even know how the dragon was still conscious. Looking around he spotted his bag in the snow that was long forgotten after the fall. Hongjoong takes a little step towards it and the dragon growled straight away. “I just want to take my bag.” He didn’t know why he even tried to talk to the creature but it was worth every little try if he can get them both out alive. 

“I won’t hurt you, I just want to help, but to be able to help I need some stuff from my bag.” Hongjoong gulped. Sweat going down his forehead.  
The dragon didn’t stop Hongjoong from moving anymore, but that didn’t mean it was pleased. When Hongjoong did get to his bag he immediately picked it up from the bottom and shook it, so everything fell out of it. A bunch of healing herbs, food, clothes, and books were now in the snow. When everything was out, Hongjoong threw his bag away as far as he could. This way the dragon could see everything Hongjoong touches or does.

“No funny tricks.” The red-headed male assured the dragon, and as soon as he said that he took his little pocket knife out of his boots, removing the safety net from its sharp edge.  
The dragon was not happy when it realized what Hongjoong did and it didn’t waste time as it roared at him, it's tail already on the way to knock Hongjoong over. Only that at that moment, Hongjoong used the knife to cut the pal of his hand. He hissed from the stinging pain, he held his palm as the dragon confusedly looked at him. Hongjoong used the opportunity of letting the blood flow down his hand, between his fingers. With the other hand, he picks up his notebook and tears a blank paper out with his teeth. Throwing the notebook in a hurry, he writes on the paper with the one that was bleeding. He was mumbling while writing, but the dragon only understood the last word completely. 

‘intellectus’ Hongjoong murmured and the paper with blood became small fairy lights that disappeared into the and snow.

The black dragon tried to understand what Hongjoong just did, but it was getting dizzy and unstable.  
The deep golden eyes turned back to Hongjoong, and then did it notice, it can feel human’s emotions. There was fear, Anxiety, overwhelming, and… concern.

“I apologize, I didn’t ask for your permission. However, this was the only way to show you that I mean no harm.” Hongjoong said. “This is a temporary emotion-link, I touched some of your blood when I saw it on the pathway, it’s because you didn’t give your blood willingly, I’m unable to feel your emotions, and on the other hand, you can feel mine.”

The dragon looks stunted and if it was another circumstance Hongjoong would probably laugh at his expression. “I only want to help.”  
After a short period, the dragon moved its wing, reviling the wound. Hongjoong moved slowly and surly towards it. The dragon didn’t stop him, but it did give him a side-eye. ‘You try anything funny again, and you’re dead meat.’ Hongjoong ignored the threatening stare and sat down next to the dragon. The wound right before him. The position was a bit uncomfortable, although the dragon did let him close, it didn’t like the fact Hongjoong was going to do something. Hongjoong looks at the dragon and speaks.

“If you want me to help, you need to lay more on your back, I can't see the wound good from this point of view.” Feeling a little braver he poked the wing a few times. the dragon made some kind of crumbling noise and moved its wing. Finally, he had a better look at the wound. There was a lot of blood. So, so much blood.

The branch was sticking out of the wound, luckily it didn’t look too deep, but it also wasn’t something Hongjoong could just stitch up. Could his needle even do anything to dragon’s scales? Now that Hongjoong was closer he could see them better. They were a beautiful color of dark purple, with pointed edges. Yeah, there was no way he could stitch him up with his normal equipment.  
“What to do?” he asked himself, resting his hand on the stomach of the creature, away from the wound. The dragon didn’t flinch at his touch, but it did tense up. Hongjoong pats the dragon, on the stomach. For a moment he forgot who he was trying to help, his healer instincts taking over. First, he needs to get the branch out, at least the part that was sticking outside. If he were to remove the whole thing, the bleeding would speed up. That would be the end of it, the dragon dying from blood loss.

“Not going to lie, this will hurt.” The dragon chuckled? It turns its head away from Hongjoong, giving him space to work as he will. It probably let him work like that because of the emotion-link spell. Hongjoong stood up, one hand on the arrow, and the other one on the stomach. “Better bite something.” With the said words Hongjoong pushes and snaps the branch in half. The dragon roared from the pain, moving around, pushing Hongjoong. Although it wasn’t on purpose it still made Hongjoong fall. He protects his head with his hand and shoulder. Forcing the impact to hit his right hand pretty hard. He groans in pain, observing his now wounded hand.

He ignored his injuries, looking for the dragon. But instead, there was a human resting near the tree. The male looked in his direction. He was pressing hard on his side, as he looked at Hongjoong.  
Golden eyes, the familiar golden eyes were looking at him.


	2. Healing time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " you're afraid of chickens?"
> 
> "I'm not afraid of them, I strongly dislike them and wish for them to die and disappear from this planet."
> 
> "Oh you're right, it sounds like you're terrified of them-"
> 
> "Hush!"

Hongjoong stopped breathing for a moment. Where once, the dragon was laying, was a human male. He coughed blood, but he didn’t bother to wipe it off his cheek, or he didn’t have any energy left in his body to do so. The black hair male was trembling, and his breathing was shallow and rough. One of his hands was resting on the lower part of his stomach, just above his right hip.  
The same spot where the dragon was hurt.

The male ‘dragon’ was leaning on the tree, clenching his teeth in pain. ‘’Dragon?” whispered Hongjoong.  
He got startled when the male looked in his direction. This human was probably the most exquisite one that Hongjoong has seen in his whole life. Even supposing that his face was covered in scratches, dirt, and some blood. The outline of his face was clearly visible. His plumped big lips, that were shivering and beautiful cheekbones and, oh and his eyes. The lovely golden eyes are surrounded by big black eyelashes. The eyes that Hongjoong already saw. Dragon’s eyes, that were full of tears but the tears never fell. The only thing that was exposing him of not being a human, were his two horns, which weren’t as big, but just as beautiful when the male was a dragon.

Hongjoong stopped staring when the male coughed again. He got up, taking some of the stuff he found in the snow. He rushed towards him, forgetting the fact that his male was once a dragon, and could probably hurt him without a blink. However, right now in front of him, was a hurt being. And he will do anything to help him.

‘’O gods.’’ Hongjoong dropped on his knees next to him. Quickly cutting some of his coat pressing on the wound of the harmed male. There was so much blood, Hongjoong tried to hold the cloth and search for some medicine at the same time. His hand was shortly covered in blood, and the dragon didn’t look so good either. He was sweating, his eyes unfocused. ‘’ you’re going to be fine! I'll fix this! “just stay awake. “  
Although Hongjoong was talking to the male, he was trying to convince himself at the same time. He felt a knot in his throat, and the tears in the back of his eyes creeping out.  
‘Don’t cry stupid. Don’t cry now, focus. Hongjoong took his spellbook, hoping to find something for healing, but even if he found the right spell, it was questionable if he could even perform it. Since he didn’t possess a big amount of mana for such a thing, he barely managed to do the emotion link spell. Thousands of thoughts went through his head. And the dying male looked at him.

The dragon felt something went on his cheek, he forces his eyes to concentrate on the blurry figure above him. Red hair, beautiful red hair. It reminds him of a rose. And sad brown eyes, with every second more tear, fell on his cheeks. But he could not understand why. Why would a stranger cry for him, it didn’t make sense? On the other side, it felt good. Someone crying for him, being afraid of him. If the gods take his soul, he’ll go knowing that someone grieved for him. So, he closed his eyes. Ignoring the shouts thrown at him to stay awake. And after some time, the only thing surrounding him was silence.

___

The dragon opened his eyes and quickly regraded them when the sunlight shined right into his eyes. He groaned, covering his eyes from the sunlight that was coming from the window. He laid there in bed. Watching the snowfall down outside. After some time, he got bored, so he slowly sat up in bed. His wound was stitched up, but it was fresh so he needed to be careful. He put on a shirt over his bandages. The room he was sleeping in was small but cozy. He spends the last three days reading. The human didn’t bother him, only knocked on the door when he brings him food. 

When he woke up three days ago in a lot of pain from his lower stomach, he was in a living room of a wooden cabin. The whole cabin was covered in herbs, books, and warmth. At first, he panicked, but then he remembers the red-haired human, who tried to save his life, and apparently, he succeeded. Although he didn’t have a lot of strength in his body, he got up, putting his weight on the thing he could hold on to. He went to the window, there was nothing but a forest and snow. But he was sure he smelled more humans before he crashed in the forest, so there was a village somewhere nearby. ‘’You’re awake.’’ His head turned towards the owner of the voice.

Coming down the stairs was the rede haired guy he remembers from the forest. He was dressed in a sweater and casual pants. ‘’You shouldn’t move around so much, the wound needs time to heal.” He tried to come near him, but the dragon moved a step back.

The dragon stumbled on his feet, clearly still weak from the wound. “Where are we?” he said giving Hongjoong a cold stare. “Which land is this?”  
“it’s the lands of west Zaleya. Yangui.”Hongjoong answered checking on the dragon’s posture. “You really shouldn’t be in a standing position.” 

The dragon curses and checks the view outside the window. “How long was I out?”  
“A few days.”

He walked past Hongjoong into the kitchen and Hongjoong tried not to pull his hair out. “The stitched are new, so could you please sit down!” he followed Seonghwa into the kitchen.

“I am sincerely grateful that you helped me human, but it is time for me to take my leave.” The words that were supposed to be sincere, were too cold and distant and very much wounded male went for the backroom in the kitchen, but Hongjoong stepped in form of him.

“You aren’t going anywhere in your condition.” 

“And who are you to stop me?” The dragon bends down to be the same eye level as Hongjoong, to seem more intimidating. But as much as the dragon tried to scare Hongjoong, Hongjoong tried just as much to show those brave eyes, he did in the forest.  
“Well, considering the fact, that half of your lower stomach in stitches, and you can barely stand straight. Yes, I believe I can do quite a lot.”

The dragon tried to maintain his position, but his legs gave up, and he caught himself with his hand on the table. Hardly standing.  
The smaller male signed, looking at him. “You need to rest, or that wound is going to reopen. You might even get a fever if you keep this up. Rest up. Properly. Then you may leave if you desire so much.”  
“You can go upstairs to the guest room.” The dragon stayed quiet. Hongjoong showed him the way to the guest room, and since then the dragon didn’t leave the room. 

So that’s how he needed up in the room for three days straight.  
He tried to contact Seokjin and the coven, hence, he tried to contact anyone, but he was far still too weak. His mana was to zero, it will probably take a few months for him to be able to transform again. 

‘Such pain.’ He bit his lip thinking about it. He may be weak right now, but the human didn’t know that sure he knew about his injury, but he didn’t know the situation about his magical strength, so he could’ve used that to his advantage. But when he received the home-cooked meal for him with a note ‘Get better soon’. He couldn’t do it.

Instead, he decided to learn about the human who saved him. Spending his time observing him. The human was a simple one. Hongjoong wakes up when the sun rises every morning, then he goes out to take care of his animals. He cooks, gives him three meals a day. And he goes to sleep around ten moons. He did this for a week, and the healer noticed him a few times, but just smiled at him.

So, when the tenth day came around, he decided to come out of the room. It felt nice to walk more, then just circle around the small shabby room. He came down the stairs into the living room. Hongjoong wasn’t there, but then he hears sounds coming out of the kitchen and went that way. The dragon stood in the entrance of the kitchen where he met Hongjoong, his back turned to him. Hongjoong was cutting something with a knife and he didn’t notice him standing two meters behind him. It was around twelve suns, so he was most likely making food for himself and the wounded one. He didn’t know how to make his presence known, and before he got an idea how to, Hongjoong was turning around, he screamed and almost drop the food he was holding when he saw him. The dragon froze, looking at Hongjoong who was trying to recover from the scare.

“You know, it not nice to creep on people who have been taking care of you!” he said, holding onto his chest where his heart was.” Um….”  
Hongjoong looks at him. “Is everything alright? Did the stitches open?” he asked. And the dragon shakes his head. “Would you like new clothes? Or do you want to eat something specific?” 

“No.”

The dragon said, then looked down, feeling awkward when it became quiet around them. “Would you like to eat here with me?” Hongjoong asked again, and this time, the dragon nodded.

Hongjoong sited him at the table, and then he sat across from him. Hongjoong was eating his food without a worry, while the dragon only stared at him. The red hair male noticed after some time when he looked away from his food to take some more bread. “I’m not a book, Mr. dragon.” The golden-eyed male looked away from him, fixing his eyes on the food in front of him, but he doesn’t touch it. “Is the food not to your liking?” The dragon doesn’t answer. “Are the stitches bothering you?” 

The dragon clapped eyes on Hongjoong again, and Hongjoong flinched back from the sudden action. “Why did you help me?” He asked.

“Why? Why are you helping me?” he looked at Hongjoong, confused, and unsure. Brown eyes held the contact with the golden ones as Hongjoong said. “Everyone…deserves to live their life to the fullest.” He thinks and speaks again. 

“It doesn’t matter if you’re an innocent child or a murderer. In the end, we all, just want to live. The reason doesn’t matter either. If I can help that somebody life and be able to do the thing they want to do in this life, I will help. Also…” he sends a genuine smile to the dragon. “You looked like you wanted to archive considerably more things, than what you did until now.”

The male-only stared at him after that and Hongjoong was getting quite embarrassed from the little speech that he just did, this was the most he ever talks to someone who wasn’t Yeosang or Yunho so, he got up to put his plate into the sink to clean it.

“Seonghwa.”

Hongjoong turned to the male when he said again. “My name is Park Seonghwa.” 

When the dragon, Seonghwa said those words, he looked at Hongjoong. He looked like a nervous child, that was scared to ask for directions. Hongjoong tried so hard not to smile, but he found the taller male adorable.

“Well then, it’s nice to meet you Seonghwa.”

\---  
Stupid bird-like creatures. Who even needed then? They only poop, shriek at you, and bite you! Seonghwa really didn’t understand, why from all of the creatures Hongjoong could've had, he chose chickens. Now don’t get him wrong, he liked animals. Chickens too, but when they were dead. And ready to eat. Out of all the things he did, he really didn’t like feeding the chickens.  
He liked the sheep better, sure they were scared of him, but sometimes some let him pet them. They weren’t annoying and they didn’t bite. Curse the chickens. 

“Are the animals giving you troubles, Mr. Dragon?” Hongjoong was smirking at him, carrying a big bag with close in it. 

“They aren’t, in fact, we were just bonding, and stop calling me that.”

“The new way of bonding, is standing outside the fence, staring at it for five minutes?” Seonghwa stayed silent, ignoring Hongjoong. Hongjoong thought he would go inside, but Seonghwa stayed frozen in place, looking at the chickens.

“Seonghwa you… you're afraid of chickens.”

“Hongjoong don’t say stupid things.”

“But if you aren’t then what-“

“Hush!!” flustered, Seonghwa pointed at Hongjoong, then he put his finger to his lips, like a ‘quiet’ sign. Hongjoong quietly laughed at him. It was fun, as he watches Seonghwa have a war inside his head with himself, and the chickens he supposes. “Then I’ll leave you to it. Seonghwa fighting!”

Seonghwa stayed still, pouting. “I should’ve said I need help.” He curses at himself and the chickens that were looking at him.

It has been about three weeks. Since he started helping Hongjoong around. “You really don’t need to do that,” Hongjoong said one morning when Seonghwa decided to fix his fence. “But it's broken, and you always say you'll do it later, then you never do it.”

“But you're hurt.”

“And I'm also a dragon Hongjoong, I heal a lot faster remember.” 

“Still, you could just rest, or read a book.” Hongjoong gave up after some time since Seonghwa’s excuse was that he was bored of just sitting around and doing nothing. From that day on, Hongjoong and Seonghwa worked together, learning about each other in the meantime.

They would wake up at the same time, eat together, then work, and in the evenings, they would sit together in the living room. Talking and resting after a hard-working day. Seonghwa’s wound healed completely, but Hongjoong still checks upon it, every now and then. 

“Wow, it's like you were never hurt.” Hongjoong enounces, changing Seonghwa's bandages. “I told you I heal faster, I don’t need bandages no more Hongjoong.”  
Hongjoong respectfully, rolled his eyes at Seonghwa, tying the bandages tighter, so the dragon winces. 

“Don’t be a cry baby. You fast healer.”

“I'm not!”

Hongjoong smiles and Seonghwa stares at him the whole time. Hongjoong's face was closer to his when he was tying the bandages, so Seonghwa had a better few for the details on his face. His little sharp nose, and smooth soft lips. “Stop staring.”

“You're beautiful.” When Hongjoong heard those words, he moved his head up so fast that he accidentally kicked Seonghwa's chin, so the black-haired male winces. “O Gods I'm so sorry! Are you ok?” Hongjoong took his face in his hands, checking for any injured and Seonghwa only laughs in pain.

“I'm fine.” He laughs and looks at Hongjoong. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Seonghwa could smell Hongjoong scent, the sweet honey strawberries. It was almost toxic, how he could drown in it. Hongjoong looked at his lips, then at his eyes again, they inched close, when the sudden noises of the food get burned brought them back to reality.

“O my Gods the food!” Hongjoong jumped up, running into the kitchen. And Seonghwa stared blankly at the place where Hongjoong was sitting next to him.  
‘Stupid, now he's probably uncomfortable.’ Seonghwa slapped his own forehead, regretting his life decisions.

While Hongjoong was in the kitchen, drinking water, trying to stop the blood from rushing into his face. Thinking the same thing as Seonghwa, he just didn’t know it.

The following week, the snow finally stops falling down. They decided to be lazy and not clean it, but wait for it to melt on its own.  
Seonghwa's condition gets better every day. Sure, he could just magic to carry heavy stuff or make something hover in the air, but he was still lacking in man. he tied to get in contact with the coven, but with no success yet. He was far too weak, and it annoyed him. He felt mad knowing that San, Seokjin, and everybody is probably worried sick about him while his powerless to make their worries disappear. Hongjoong always tried to cheer him up, but there was no help from homesickness.

“Tell me about your homeland,” Hongjoong asked him one evening. When they were looking at the stars together on the roof. They were supposed to check it, seeing as it was leaking somewhere. But they stayed there for some time, being astonished by the clear night sky. 

“Wharann is…the most beautiful land in the whole world. It’s the middle of the dragon lands, that’s why the coven is there. The lands that are full of colors, the species the always cheerful folk, the feeling of freedom when I fly. Just all of it is- “

“Extraordinary” Hongjoong finished the sentence for him. And Seonghwa could help himself but agree. “It must feel nice.”

“What?”

Hongjoong hugged his legs, resting his chin on his knees. “To have so many people worry for you, to come from a home you can always return to. To have someone waiting there for you. Always. Hongjoong looked at him, with a sad smile. “I'm quite jealous of you for that.” To Seonghwa, Hongjoong’s eyes, at the moment. Looked like they had stars in them, no, not just stars, but the whole universe. It was striking, not just his eyes, but he whole as a person.

Seonghwa will never understand. How could Hongjoong be such a pure, caring soul? When the world was only been cruel to him. He dismissed Hongjoong's words before he said anything stupid.  
‘Come with me then run away with me, take my hand, and hold on tight when I spread my wings.’

But he never said it out loud, Hongjoong had his life here, and Seonghwa his, somewhere far away. They didn’t belong to the same world, Seonghwa doesn’t acknowledge that fact. Because in his mind, the gods have made a mistake, by placing a soul like Hongjoong's somewhere where his protection can’t reach. Or can he offer him a home, where he could live happily. it was known that ordinary humans can't survive in the magical lands, because of the different atmosphere and air around the magic core. even if he wanted nothing more, but to take Hongjoong back home with him.

\---  
“Let’s go to the village.” Seonghwa stops reading the book at Hongjoong's suggestion. Who was sitting at his working desk. It was always messy and full of different herbs, books, and medications. He had his big round glasses on, he mostly used them when he was writing something, so Seonghwa was always with him then, so he can watch him. Sue him, but he looks adorable with them.

“I thought you don’t like the village?”

“you're correct I don’t.”

“Then why go there?” 

Hongjoong sat next to Seonghwa on the sofa, they got pretty comfortable around each other through time, even fell asleep next to each other in the living room. So, when Hongjoong sat a bit closer to him, he didn’t mind. “Well mister, you need some clothes, sure I can always lend you mine, but I can’t wear them anymore. They get too stretched out.” 

Seonghwa apologized and Hongjoong only laughed. “Besides were running out on food supplies, and I need to deliver some things to a friend.”  
From what Seonghwa knows, the south is known for not being found of magic. That’s why he acted so aggressively when he met Hongjoong the first time. San was hurt because of them, he didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. But, Hongjoong looked happy, about the idea to go out with him. who is he to say no?

Seonghwa agreed, and Hongjoong clasps his hands smiling brightly. He hugged Seonghwa in happiness and Seonghwa froze, like a sculpture. Not sure if he should put his arms around Hongjoong too, or not move. Hongjoong didn’t notice his struggle, talking about packing his bag for tomorrow and everything they need to see.

And Seonghwa, well, he tried to hide the blush on his face, and calm the beating of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more of our boys in the next chapter! I just really wanted to show how these two grew closer! before meeting others. :D


	3. open snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your eyes hold the story of thousands stars."- Kim. HG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please wait till chapter 4, when everything actually gets interesting.  
> I'm a sucker for over making things ok.  
> At least in this one, you're able to see the boizzz!  
> try to guess who will we meet in the next chapter!

The next day was a sunny day, the first one after weeks and weeks of endless snow. A perfect day to go into the village market. The village was, what Seonghwa also expected it to be, not so big place with a lot of people and chattering. The market was always full at this time of the year. The snow wasn’t falling down as much as it did before, so people took the chance to sell everything could.

“Seonghwa hurry up! Hongjoong said he was leading him through the village. Showing him around. Some people send them unwelcoming glances, but Hongjoong didn’t notice, or even if he did, he didn’t show it. Seonghwa didn’t bother with the stare either, simply wanting to enjoy the day with Hongjoong.

“First we’re going to pick out some clothes for you. Then we can go look around.” Seonghwa followed him, observing the place.  
“Sounds good to me.” 

The people were maybe rude and p, but the village itself was a nice place. There were decorations in the name of the winter goddess, blue lamps and blue winter flowers were everywhere. and it was lively, a lot of people around. People selling all kinds of different things, children running around, music playing. Seonghwa liked it. It remedied him of home.

They stopped at the tailor shop, where they received a warm welcome from a girl with pretty black short hair. “Hongjoong it’s you! It has been ages since the last time I saw your face around.” She hugged him and Hongjoong hugged her back.  
“It’s good to see you too Hyebin.”

They parted after a few seconds, and that was when she noticed Seonghwa standing behind Hongjoong.  
“Good day, lady.” Seonghwa says, trying to sound welcoming.

It sounded awkward in a way, but Hyebin smiled and welcomed him in the shop. “oh My, o my where did you find this one Hongjoong. Look at that handsome face.” She nudged Hongjoong whit her elbow raising her eyebrows up and down at him. Seonghwa blushed at her comment, while Hongjoong pinched her side. 

“Hyebin stop it! He’s a friend!”

Hongjoong answered, with a hit of pinkish colors on his face. If Seonghwa had any guts, he would tell him it's cute.  
“Sure, he’s a friend.” She mocked his words laughing. “So, tell me, what can I help you with?”

They bought 4 simple shirts, and 3 pairs of pants for the time being. They could always buy more if Seonghwa is going to need it, and at the moment, Hongjoong didn’t have so much money, so he couldn’t buy more even if he wanted to. They said their thanks to Hyebin, when she pulled Seonghwa's shoulder, bringing him to her eye level. 

“I know he can be stubborn sometimes, but take care of him for me, yeah?” Seonghwa only nodded, but Hyebin was satisfied with that nod, so she pushed him toward Hongjoong who was waiting for him.

“Did she say anything dumb to you?” Hongjoong tried to pretend he doesn’t care, but it was obvious by his constant glancing at Seonghwa. When he does that, he always bites his lip and raises his eyebrows slightly. Seonghwa doesn’t remember when he started noticing these small things about him.

“Only that you like to wear shoes that have a platform, so you seem taller than you really are.”

Hongjoong tried to catch his shirt and pinch him, but Seonghwa got away with a smile, running away from a screaming Hongjoong.

\---

“Thank you, Miss. Obry, take care!” Hongjoong walked out of the shop, he delivered his herbs and he finally got his pay. Now he can buy everything they needed to survive the next month. Seonghwa was waiting for him on the other side of the street. He was looking at the sky, he wasn’t aware that Hongjoong was out of the shop. So Hongjoong watched from afar. Seonghwa, he’s one of the rare people who accepted him for who he was. 

He didn’t care about his family tree. He didn’t care that he was poor. He didn’t care that he was a mere human.  
He was always nice to him, and they looked after one another. Hongjoong didn’t know him for long, two months aren’t a lot of time. Nevertheless, he learned to care for the dragon. At first, he was scared of him. When they first talked, Hongjoong thought hell lose his head, with the way he was talking to the dragon, but with time he learned, that Seonghwa was nervous of him just like Hongjoong was.

Even now, he looked handsome, with messy black hair sticking out of his hood, sleepy eyes, And Hongjoong's old clothes. Hongjoong knew, what he was thinking about, could be dangerous and harmless at the same time. But not for Seonghwa, but for his own heart.  
Hongjoong didn’t dare hope. Of anything more than what they already had. It would be just stupid. Seonghwa belonged somewhere else, with his family and people. Where his life is. And Hongjoong, Hongjoong was just a little peace in it, that’s going to become a nice memory, at least he hoped so.  
So Hongjoong walked to Seonghwa, who smiled when he saw him. He walked, knowing that one day, he’ll have to say goodbye.

\---

“OK, before we go in, I’ll warn you. He can be a bit dramatic sometimes.” They were standing outside a small cabin, about the same size as Hongjoong's. Apparently here lived one of his close friends. Hongjoong needed to give him some pills, so they stopped by when they were looking around. “And he can be childish, and overprotective, loud and- “

“Hongjoong I get it, he won’t scare me away.” Seonghwa said, thinking about San and Wooyoung together. Nothing is worse than those two brats. Hongjoong was panicking for a moment. 

“I can always come another time.”

“But we're already here, might as well just do it now, no?” Hongjoong sighed, taking his spare key and opens the door. “Don’t regret it later.” They got inside and while Seonghwa was waking his coat off, Hongjoong called on to the person. 

“Jung Yunho! Get your ass over here!” 

At first, it was only them, and silence. But it was stopped quickly as crashing sounds of things falling down and footsteps coming in their direction. Without a second wasted. Hongjoong was lifted in the air, into a bear hug by a six-foot giant bear, not it was a human? Since when could a human be so big? What do they feed the kids these days? 

“Hyung! I missed you!” Yunho was hugging Hongjoong tightly, nuzzling his face all over Hongjoong's head. He was, scenting him? And Hongjoong just let him, his face was unbothered. But it looked more like ‘You get used to it with time’ kind of face.

Now that Seonghwa sees this. He looked more like a big puppy, then a bear. Also, he smelled weird, for a human at least. But he couldn’t guess why.

When Yunho was finally over with scenting Hongjoong, he turned to Seonghwa. “Ah hello, this is the first time Hongjoong has-“ Yunho stopped mid-sentence. His nose twitched a few times, and then he turned to Hongjoong with big open eyes and a stunned expression. “Hongjoong hyung.” He pointed at Seonghwa. “He, this person, him there-“

“Yes, Yunho, he’s a dragon.” 

Seonghwa flinched when the words fell off out Hongjoong’s mouth, but the puppy’s (Yunho's) mouth fell open, his hand still pointing at Seonghwa.  
Seonghwa didn’t even realize when Yunho came closer to him, close enough to touch him, but didn’t like he's scared he’ll break him or something. 

“That’s so cool! I've never met a dragon before! Hey! Can you transform? Do you spit fire? Actually, don’t transform, you'll break my home, wait but how big are you?”  
For some reason, Seonghwa looks scared. From how much this kid could talk in one breath without passing out. Yunho just kept on asking questions with no break. He looked at Seonghwa like he was a god. Seonghwa thinks he likes it better when people are scared of him from now on.

Hongjoong slapped Yunho’s head, and he bowed down at the punch, enough for Hongjoong to reach out and pinch his ear. “What did I say about petrifying people you don’t know with your personality Yunho? Can’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable?”

Hongjoong made Yunho apologize, and after the fuzz, they sat down together in Yunho’s living room, it was bigger than Hongjoong's, but it got fewer things in it. Even after they sat down, Yunho was still looking at Seonghwa amazed.

To break the ice, Hongjoong called Yunho's name, throwing him a bag with pills. “Hyung! You remembered!” Yunho said with a smile, popping one pill right into his mouth. “

Please, the last time you transformed, you broke half of Yeosang’s shop down, and you almost broke me. Of course, I remembered.”

Seonghwa looks at him confused. “transformed?” Yunho and Hongjoong turned to him, and Yunho gladly explained to him. “Yeah, unlike you hyung, I can’t control my transformation, so I'm taking pills to stop it. I can call you hyung right?”

Seonghwa still looked bewildered, so Hongjoong spoke. “Yunho here is also not human. He's a beastman, Anubid actually.” Yunho nods at Hongjoong’s words agreeably.  
“So that’s why I take pills every week, we can’t have me running around here like an animal now can we?”

“But I thought there weren’t other species around here.”

“There’s some, but mostly beastman, and hybrids.”

Seonghwa wanted to ask more questions, but another person entered the living room. He had blue eyes and white hair, the back part of it was longer. He was almost the same height as Hongjoong. But still taller. “I see that we have guests over.”

“Yeosang!” Yunho jumped up from the sofa. Hugging the new attendance in the room, but unlike Hongjoong, he didn’t let Yunho scent him. In the words of the form “You scented me this morning for 30 minutes.”

He moved, but Yunho used his height to his advantage and hugged the white-haired male from behind. Clinging to his back. Yunho was babbling about something, and Yeosang put his bags down on the table. “It’s good to see you again hyung. You could've told me you were coming, I would’ve prepared something to eat for you and... Who may this be?”

Yunho answered for them excitedly, before Hongjoong or Seonghwa could answer themselves. “That’s Seonghwa hyung! Yeosangiee he's a dragon!” Yeosang sighed. 

“Yunho we talked about interrupting others.” Yunho only smiled and Yeosang turned to Seonghwa. “It’s nice to meet you Seonghwa. Although he looked unimpressed with the fact, that a dragon was in his living room. “So, Hongjoong hyung, I think Yunho and me would love to know the sorry of how you two met each other.” 

So, that’s how they spend the next two hours together. Explaining the meeting between the two. And Seonghwa learning about Yeosang and Yunho.  
“Wait! So, you were hiding Seonghwa hyung all too yourself for two months! You’re selfish hyung!” Yunho said, placing his head in Yeosang's neck, pretending to cry. Yeosang patted his hair, from where he was sitting in between Yunho's legs. 

“It’s a good thing nothing happened to you Seonghwa. If you ever feel like something is wrong, you can always come here for me to check. But it looks like your mana is restoring just fine.” 

Hongjoong crosses his legs, drinking some water Yeosang brought them. “Yeosang is a seer, he can feel and see magic.” Seonghwa looks at them and speaks. “I thought that around here wasn’t a lot of magic. Or other species.”

“There aren’t, I didn’t know I was a seer till I was 13 years old. Since both my parents are humans. I and Hongjoong found Yunho alone in the winter, three years ago.” Yeosang answered slapping Yunho's hand from taking another cookie. “If you eat so much sugar, you won’t let me sleep, so stop.”

Yunho wined sadly, even so, Yeosang continued. “Our kind should stick together in places like this.”

“Now, now. What am I supposed to be then Yeosang? If I’m not one of your kind.” Hongjoong smirked at him as Yeosang blushes. “You know that’s not what I meant hyung.”

Hongjoong hugged Yeosang, and Yunho joined in quickly after. “I know silly, I was teasing.”

They were laughing. They looked like a family. And remained Seonghwa of his friends and family. He missed them. But there was something else. He found something that is also worth staying here. But was it worth staying here forever? Seonghwa didn’t want to answer that question. Hongjoong saw him looking and waved him over. He tried to say no, but Yunho was faster, taking Seonghwa with him and placing him in the middle of the group hug. He felt warm.

“Now let me tell you about the time Hongjoong hyung fell-“

“If you tressure your life Yunho I suggest you stay quiet.”

\---

“I hope Yunho didn’t tire you.” Hongjoong speaks, breaking the silence that was surrounding them while walking back home. It was a quiet night. with a small amount of snow falling down. 

“No, actually, he reminded me a lot of my brother.” Seonghwa smiled. “You have a brother?”

“Is it the playful one you talked about?”

“That’s him.”

Seonghwa breaths out. Gods must be punishing him for things he has done in the past. Not being able to help someone he cares about, nor can he take the worry of his dearest ones. Thinking about his family doesn’t help him. Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa's sad face, and without thinking, he places his hand on Seonghwa's. slowly and surely, so he doesn’t startle the other male.

Seonghwa does indeed, get startled, but he only locks his teary eyes with Hongjoong’s sincere ones. “Seonghwa...I will do anything to help you get back to them. Even if it means crossing all the seas and all the mountains. Because...” 

Hongjoong stopped for a second, to grip Seonghwa's hand a little harder. “Because Seonghwa, Seonghwa you're worth it."

Seonghwa doesn’t know when the tears fell down his face. Hongjoong's hands brought him back to reality. This time, they were places on Seonghwa's face. Whipping his face from tears. It was quite funny. Observing a panicked Hongjoong. Who tired really to understand the reason for his tears, that doesn’t seem will stop any time soon.

Seonghwa blames his emotions for his further action. If san knew he surely wouldn’t let it down for years. If he knew, that the words Hongjoong said, meant so much to him. That they have brought him to tears. And that at that moment, he felt like a child, asking for his's mother affection.  
But, at that moment. Where the snow was slowly falling down, and the silence was surrounding them. At that moment, Seonghwa put his arms around Hongjoong as tightly as he could. Resting his chin on the end of Hongjoong shoulder.  
Hongjoong gasped, as he listened to Seonghwa’s cries.  
“I'm sorry.” Seonghwa whispered. And Hongjoong put his hands around his neck. Shushing Seonghwa's cries.  
And so, they let the last snow this season, take away the worries and tears with it.


	4. The scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever. - Rabindranath Tagore

“He doesn’t wear anything but black and white.”

“I know that Yeosang.”

“Well, you don’t you give him some color into his life.”

“You think I haven’t tried?” Hongjoong turned to Yeosang, who was looking at the silk mesh masks, the baby pink and purple ones interested him the most, but of course, he never buys them. “Just buy one if you like them, Yeo.”

“They’re expensive hyung, besides where would I wear them?” Hongjoong rolled his eyes at Yeosang, looking for some plain black shirts for Seonghwa, since he recovered, he got bulkier with time, so none of Hongjoong's things fit him anymore. Seonghwa said that his mana was restored, so that was probably the reason for his sudden growth. 

Of course, he didn’t want Hongjoong to waste his money only on him, but Hongjoong was a stubborn human, and when he wanted to do something, he does it.  
They spend two seasons together, the winter passed and the spring came. And they were still together. Hongjoong tries not to think about the time when Seonghwa is going to leave, the thought only, makes him sad. Even for three days now, Seonghwa was somewhere in the forest trying to change his form, so Hongjoong was been staying at Yeosang's. he's returning home tomorrow, he doesn’t know in which condition is Seonghwa going to show up, after using so much of his energy, so he’ll prepare some things for him.

If you ask Hongjoong it would be better if he just stayed inside with him, but every story but come to an end. And that will be the end of their chapter.

“Would you like to try it, sir?” Asked him an old market lady, who was selling old jewelry. Hongjoong was in his thoughts for a long, so he probably stared for some time now. The old lady took what seemed to be a necklace. And gave it into Hongjoong's hand for him to see it better.

“It’s beautiful.” Hongjoong said, and he really thought that. It was an old silver necklace. The string was made of a thin leather strap, and the necklace’s shape was like a mood inside the sun.   
The old lady looked at Hongjoong. “This necklace is followed by a story. A story of lovers.” 

Hongjoong listed to the story. “It’s an old story, but that was when this world had two moons in the night sky. The eldest moon fell in love with the sun, and the sun loved it back. The younger moon was possessed by its jealousy. It killed itself, just to make the sun and moon part so far, so even their minds couldn’t think of one another, that’s how a day and night was born. The only time they could see each other was when, the sun raised or went down, and even then, they could barely feel each other.” 

Hongjoong gave back the necklace to the old lady. “That’s a sad story, ma’am.”

“But it speaks of love, young boy.” 

Hongjoong was going to ask, but another voice interrupted them. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the whore’s son.” There was Gavin. Gavin was Hongjoong age, and they went to the same daycare when they were little. But they never got along. Mostly from Gavin’s part. Not a lot of people liked Hongjoong in the village, but at least they ignored him. But Gavin, Gavin always made sure to annoy him. There were times, where they would gang up on him and beat him. When Yunho and Yeosang found out, they are sure that never happens again. Although Gavin always found a way to attack Hongjoong. 

“What’s this? Are you ignoring me now slut?” Gavin said, with a few more people behind him, it’s the gang, that helped Gavin torment Hongjoong.  
“Go away Gavin, I don’t want any trouble.” Hongjoong gave back calmly. It did irritate him, but he can’t fight against four or more people.

“Oh, the little red riding hood isn’t looking for any troubles.” Gavin laughs.

“Tell me, little red, did the big bad wolf ever give a shit if he gave any troubles to the young girl?”   
Hongjoong came closer to Gavin, hiding the fact that he was nervous. Now when he thinks about it, he lost Yeosang somewhere, probably when he was talking to the old lady. This could go very wrong very fast.

“And tell me, did the hunter give a fuck when he shot the wolf?” Gavin’s smirk, diapered slowly, looking at Hongjoong with hate.

“Let’s not make a scene Gavin, were not children anymore.”

Hongjoong turned to walk away, but Gavin grabbed his arm, turning him around. “What are you doing?” Hongjoong tried to shake him off, but Gavin is stronger than him.  
“I'm doing exactly what you told me to do Hongjoong! Since we aren’t kids anymore, we should resolve this like adults.”

Gavin's ‘friends ‘came closer also, smiling sickly at him. “Why don’t we go somewhere else, ha? So, we do this like men?” Gavin shrieked, and when he wasn’t paying attention Hongjoong punched him in the face.

Gavin let go of him, holding onto his jaw. “You're going to regret this bitch!” Gavin swung his fist, full time at Hongjoong, who closed his eyes out of reflex, but the punch never came. “Shouldn’t you fight people your own size Gavin?”

It was Yunho who stopped the punch, catching Gavin’s hand in the air. Yeosang came behind him running to Hongjoong, hugging his side, and checking for any injuries.  
“This is not your business Yunho.”

“It is if you mess with family.”

Gavin may be stronger than Hongjoong, but he was not stronger than Yunho, who also had beastman strength on his side, of course, Gavin didn’t know that, and he didn’t need to. But challenging Yunho in front of his gang and the whole market would probably be a very bad idea.

“This is not over.” Gavin said, spitting on the dirt and walking away, cursing at some of his crewmates. Yunho puffed out some breaths, the cold stare he gave to Gavin changed to a warm concerning one. “Hyung are you ok?” he asked.

Hongjoong nodded. “Thanks to you, I'm fine Yunho.” Yunho smiled, and if they weren’t outside, he would most likely scent him now.

“Hyung I'm so sorry, you just disappeared! And I could not find you. Then I saw the crowd and Gavin.” Yeosang apologized, squeezing Hongjoong's arm, with teary eyes. 

“It’s not your fault Yeosang. I was the one that stopped and didn’t pay attention to my surroundings. So, don’t worry. Everything’s alright.” Hongjoong reassured him.  
“I really want to punch that guy in the face.” Yunho growled, and Yeosang held his hand, calming him down. 

“We need to tell Seonghwa about-”

“Seonghwa can’t know.” Hongjoong stops Yunho before he even finishes what’s on his mind. “You want him to burn Gavin to ashes?”

“Well, seems like a suitable punishment.”

“Yunho!”  
“Fine! Sheesh hyung.” Yunho sighs. “You know Seonghwa hyung will only be angrier if he finds out about this mess another way.”

Hongjoong dropped his shoulders, looking at the ground. “I don’t want him to worry about me.”

Yunho and Yeosang shared a look. They knew about Seonghwa's situation, he told them himself, but they were also aware of how much it bothers the two of them, the idea of not being able to see each other again. “Hyung.”

“Guys, I'm fine. Really. Don’t give me that look.” Hongjoong smiled, his fake smile. “How about we go to a picnic this year? On the outback of the mountain.”

Yunho jumped from excitement for the idea, talking about how he can’t wait to shift again and run around. Yeosang looked at Hongjoong form behind, observing him. Laughing with Yunho. He felt sadness for him, as he is one of the rare people, who shouldn’t be so hated by the faith.

Not too far from them, on the trees, up in the mountains, was a person, with black hair, and red streaks in it, and purple eyes, looking at the village. He breathed in the air through his nose and out his mouth.   
This is it. This place has to be it.

Another figure, landed next to him, a bit taller than him. “So? Can you sense anything? Is this the place?” the dark-haired one nodded. “It is. We finally found him.”

“Were coming for you…Park Seonghwa.”

Hongjoong closed the fence gate to his little cabin. Seonghwa left it open likely. Hongjoong is going to enjoy scolding him for that. These past three days with Yeosang and Yunho were amazing. The two never failed to make him laugh. And have welcomed him into their home. Though Yunho can be loud and clingy sometimes, he only means good. Even when it scares some people. He gets easily attached.   
When Hongjoong remembers when they first found him. In that damned snow, shivering and bloody. At first, he was quiet and closed off, which it seems really weird for Yunho, but he opened up to them, and they became friends, even more. They became a family.

Hongjoong chuckles at the thought of Yeosang saying that they're together. He was never seen him more embarrassed. He went to look for the key to his home when he saw the small gap. Between the door and the lock. Now it can happen that Seonghwa forgot to close the fence, but to lock the door? Something wasn’t right.

Hongjoong carefully opened the door. His heart beating faster and faster. He walked in slowly, checking the hall of his home, that un thus moment, looked really cold and dark. “Seonghwa?” Hongjoong called out silently. He breathed in one more time to call out cleaner ad louder. “Seonghwa?!” 

There was no answer. And for no answer, Hongjoong felt too much presence near him. He went to run outside when someone got a hold of his upper arm really quickly, and before he even had time to turn around, the same ‘someone’ put a hand around his neck tightly, knocking him into the wall before the hallway. The person was holding him up in the air, his feet kicking weakly. Trying to find the floor beneath him.

He set his hands on the arm that was choking him. He tried to breathe, but the more he tried, the more he couldn’t.

“Where is he? HA!?” Spoke the person. His purple eyes glaring coldly at him. He knocked Hongjoong a few times against the wall.

“I asked. Where is Park Seonghwa!?” Hongjoong tried to process what the man has just said, the only thing he understood was Seonghwa, but it was kind of hard when he could barely breathe, tears peaking the corner of his eyes.

“San, that’s enough, you'll kill him!” Hongjoong didn’t even notice the second person in the room. “You'll kill him!” He repeated.

“Don’t meddle in this Jongho!”

“Seonghwa hyung wouldn’t agree with this!”

“We don’t know if Seonghwa is even alive.” The ‘San’ turned to ‘Jongho’. Angrily answering. “This whole area is surrounded by his scent. And he is nowhere to be found. He could be dead somewhere, for all we know! So, I’ll ask you again.”

He turned to Hongjoong, squeezing his neck a bit more. “Where is he?” Hongjoong tried to speak Seonghwa's name. tears now, going down his face, he felt the leave him.

‘Seonghwa, please, I need help, I need you’

When finally, his body hit the wooded floor, his legs gave up, leaving him to rest on the cold floor, as he coughed, trying to catch his breath, his hands were shaking from the shock, and he couldn’t see clearly form the tears in his eyes. When he looked around, there was a third person, no. Hongjoong would recognize that hood anywhere. Seonghwa, it was his Seonghwa.

Seonghwa tossed the person that was choking Hongjoong, so hard he flew into the kitchen, only the breaking sound of plates was heard, then Seonghwa turned to the second person, ready to punch them, but they blocked his attack.  
They were fast and good at reading his attacks, but Seonghwa was furious, his eyes screaming bloody murder. And he used his powers to slow down the opponent, kicking him in the stomach. The person fell, and when Seonghwa was ready to jump on him, Hongjoong found his voice again.

“Se- Seonghwa.” Hongjoong called out, his voice trembling. He tried to get up, but his legs didn’t listen to him. He just wanted Seonghwa. “Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa turned around after hearing his name, and not because it was his name, but because Hongjoong said it. Upon seeing Hongjoong, Seonghwa’s face softened, going from cold and furious to a concerned one. His eyes cleared up, and his fists relaxed. 

Hongjoong tried to hold up his hands, asking Seonghwa to hold him, and Seonghwa did just that. He lunged himself into Hongjoong's embrace, tightly hugging him around his small waist. And Hongjoong hugged him just as firmly, around his neck, crying.

“Hongjoong, are you alright? Did they hurt you?” Seonghwa searched Hongjoong face, to the bruise of a hand around his neck, his jaw clenching. “I swear to gods, they’ll pay for this.”  
If it wasn’t for Hongjoong handling on desperately onto Seonghwa, he would’ve definitely killed those who hurt him. But seeing Hongjoong scared and crying, kept him somehow sane. 

“Listen to me Hongjoong, I'll stop them, and as soon as I get up, you will run, as fast as you can.”

“I'm not leaving you here alone!”

“You don’t have a choice my precious.” Seonghwa said releasing his hold around Hongjoong. “Run as fast as you can, and find Yunho and Yeosang. NO stopping- “  
“Hyung…” said the new voice. Seonghwa turned to the voice, growling at it, pushing Hongjoong behind him, to shield him. The person, with light brown hair, raised his hands up like Hongjoong did the first time he met Seonghwa. He stayed where he was speaking again. 

“Seonghwa hyung, it’s me. Calm down.” He spoke. “It’s just me hyung, it’s Jongho.” Hongjoong wondered how, the person that was here to attack him. Was now the one on the edges of tears. Looking at Seonghwa.

The second person came into the view, he had a cut on his cheekbone, no doubt he got that after Seonghwa threw him so hard. When his purple eyes landed on Seonghwa, he froze, unremarkable expressing on his face. “Hyung.”

Even after that, Seonghwa had no intentions to move, his only instincts now were focusing on protecting Hongjoong with his life, and nothing will stop him.

“Hyung.” The purple-eyed one spoke. Going down on his knees, bowling his head. “Hyung remember when I thought Wooyoung was in danger? I thought I was going insane, and you, you bowled down to me, to show me you were no threat to me or my mate, so hyung, I'm doing the same now.”

He sends a wave of his hand to the other one, telling him to go on his knees, and he quickly followed. Seonghwa seemed to calm down a bit after their bow, although Hongjoong didn’t understand the gesture, or who they were, it looked like a sign of submission. 

“Hyung, brothers not by blood, but by the moon. Remember?” Seonghwa growled again, but his face was showing confusion when the purple eyes went to stand up. “Brothers not by blood, but by the moon, and will stay brothers till the last breath when the-“  
“The last sun goes down” Seonghwa finished, finally coming back to his seances. He looked confused, then he made eye contact with the guy, and he breathed out. “San”  
San tears fell down his cheeks, but he smiled happily, those were happy tears. “Seonghwa hyung.”

'Well, we aren’t related to my blood, but he and his family took me in when I was all alone. Maybe you remember the name San?'

That’s when it clicked, this San was, Seonghwa younger brother, the one Seonghwa talked about. The one he missed dearly. By now Hongjoong stopped shaking, and he pats Seonghwa on his back. Seonghwa looks at him, he now, shaking himself. Hongjoong smiled and nodded, and Seonghwa's stood up. 

And then he ran to San, crashing into him. Patting his hair. “I've missed you very much, my little brother.” San broke into tears, hugging Seonghwa just as tightly, gripping the back of Seonghwa’s cape.  
“Hyung I thought you were dead! I thought I’ll never see you again! How could you do that to me! Do you know how worried I was!” whatever he said next was not understandable, because of the tears that he was shredding. 

“Are you alright?” the question was for Hongjoong. And the light brown boy was one who asked him. He made no move to Hongjoong, most likely because it could trigger Seonghwa again, but Hongjoong only nodded. “I'm fine.”

“Jongho.” Called out Seonghwa, calling him in for the group hug. Although Jongho looked calm the entire time, when Seonghwa called him, he almost broke down in tears himself. The three were hugging tightly, and San was rubbing his head all over Seonghwa, as Yunho does. While Seonghwa was also crying, rubbing their backs, and he looked at Hongjoong with a happy smile, a lot happened in a week, but Hongjoong couldn’t help but smile back at Seonghwa.

\---

When they calmed now, and after Seonghwa was done checking Hongjoong's body for other injuries, he made san kneel in front of Hongjoong as an apology for what he has done.

“I am terribly sorry for what I have sinned, I shall accept any punished that you give me”

Seonghwa was sitting next to Hongjoong, when San was kneeling, Jongho was also kneeling, he didn’t harm Hongjoong, so Seonghwa's wasn’t as mad. “San please get up, you do not need to kneel.” Hongjoong tried to get up, but Seonghwa stopped him with his hand on his waist. 

“San, Jongho do you realize what you have done?”

“Yes, and we apologize for touching your treasure, we will accept any punishment you give us.”

Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong. “Do you wish to punish them?” Hongjoong nodded his head. And by the look, San and Jongho flinched and looked scared for a second, now that they weren’t screaming and hurting him, they looked like little kids, that got in trouble, it remained him of Yunho.

“There is a hole on the roof, so you need to help me replace it, also, we are short on the wood for the fireplace, so some trees need to be chopped down, you also need to wash the clothes.”

San and Jongho looked puzzled at Hongjoong than at Seonghwa, who tried not to laugh.   
“San, Jongho.” Hongjoong started. And the two looked at him straight away. “I hope we can get along.” He smiled warmly at them. And after a few moments, San’s and Jongho’s head were touching the floor, bowling completely to him. 

“Thank you!”

“Why are you still on the floor! Please get up!” Hongjoong said embarrassed, trying to get them to get up, and after some time, they got up, sitting on the floor altogether. Seonghwa looked at them talking, Jongho and Hongjoong got along well, but San was still scared to get too close since he was so aggressive with him, so he stayed quiet. After all that was happened, he didn’t need to tell Hongjoong the news. The news that would only upset him.

Hongjoong blew out the candles in the living room. Jongho was sleeping already, San did say they didn’t get a good rest for two weeks now, in their search for Seonghwa. He placed a blanket on him, smiling at how cute he looked. He took another one for San when the same person spoke. 

“I'm sorry.” Hongjoong looked at a crying San, and he sat next to him. 

“San are you alright, shall I call for Seonghwa?” San shakes his head, sniffling.

“Hyung is mad at me, although I apologized, I still attacked his treasure, and you're now scared of me, I don’t know what I would’ve done if Wooyoung was in such a dangerous situation.”  
San cried out, he didn’t dare to look at Hongjoong, lowering his head. 

“San do you see this scar on my arm?” Hongjoong showed him his scar, that began at his little finger, and ended somewhere at his elbow. “This scar gave me my friend when we first met because he was scared and he didn’t know me. It was in self-defense, same as you did, sure maybe you should’ve first talked to me and not attack me and break the lock on my door, but you were looking for someone you care deeply about, I can’t blame you for that” 

Hongjoong hesitated for a moment but he pats San’s hair. “I might flinch here and there, but believe me, I don’t think that you're a terrible person, so get some sleep and stop crying ok? You won’t be able to see anything tomorrow if you cry so much.”

San’s face was unreadable, but then he started crying even more, like a little baby, and Hongjoong laughed at him, trying to calm him down. 

Hongjoong opened the door to his room, San finally fell asleep, after many apologies and promises  
‘I promise ill do anything you ask of me Hongjoong hyung!’

The kid was really cute, Hongjoong touched his neck, which was now covered in bandages. It hurt, a lot actually, but he could not hold it against San, maybe he was stupid like some told him, but if they have met in other circumstances, it would’ve been different, maybe with fewer tears.  
When Hongjoong placed the candle on the cabin next to his bed, he noticed another presence next to him. 

“By Gods! Seonghwa! What are you doing here!?”

Seonghwa was sitting on a chair, on the opposite side of Hongjoong's bed, he was looking at the ground, his arms crossed.

“Sorry just, I wanted to be here.” Seonghwa answered in a small voice. So Hongjoong came to his side, sitting on the floor, so he could get a better picture of Seonghwa’s face. “Seonghwa is everything alright?”

Seonghwa stayed quiet. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Seonghwa shook his head. 

“What do you want then, hm?” Hongjoong asked in a sweet voice, placing the palms of his hands on Seonghwa's face, to look at his eyes. He rubbed his thumbs in circles, and Seonghwa relaxed, resting his face in Hongjoong's arms.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Seonghwa asked, and Hongjoong's hands stopped moving for a second. “I mean I don’t need to, I just want to make sure you're ok, but you are ok, never mind forget it.”

“You can, you can stay.” Hongjoong said, blushing, the good thing is it's so dark in his room, that the blush on his face was unnoticed. Seonghwa looks at him surprised, even when Hongjoong pulled him to bed, he just stayed quiet.

They laid together and pretty far from each other, in silence, not saying a word, and after some time, Hongjoong almost fell asleep, when Seonghwa asked him a question. 

“Can I scent you?”

Hongjoong was definitely not sleepy anymore, and he quickly looked at Seonghwa, who was looking at the ceiling. 

“I mean I saw Yunho doing it, and right now, I feel like I really need to do it, and it's ok if you don’t want to, it’ll probably make you uncomfortable, I just don’t think ill be able to sleep tonight-”

Instead of answering, Hongjoong moved closer to Seonghwa, pressing his side to Seonghwa’s warm one. “It’s alright Seonghwa, you can do it.” 

Although Hongjoong said it confidently, he was not feeling confident at all, he was blushing like hell in the dark, and his heart was beating very fast.  
At first, Seonghwa did not move, Hongjoong almost thought he imagined the scenario in his head, and then Seonghwa moved towards him, hovering slightly above him, supporting himself on his hands. He looked down at Hongjoong. “If it makes you uncomfortable you really don’t need to do this for me.”

“Just do it you big baby I-” Hongjoong stopped himself before speaking again.

“I want you to do it.” He said quietly almost afraid Seonghwa was going to hear him, just as much, as he wanted him to hear. And Seonghwa did hear him, clearly. When he moved so his head was above Hongjoong's right shoulder, his face coming closer to his body.

At first, Seonghwa only pressed his forehead against Hongjoong’s shoulder resting there. breathing in Hongjoong’s scent. Then he rubbed his face and head there. Yunho always did this too, but Seonghwa did it much slower, carefully, like Hongjoong was made of glass. He removed the bandages, looking at the bruise around Hongjoong's neck.

“I was so scared today.” Seonghwa said. “When I saw you there, in the hallway, I went insane, I couldn’t think clearly.” Seonghwa moved his face closer to Hongjoong's neck, his lips hovering over it.   
“All I could think about was protecting you.” 

“Seonghwa-” Hongjoong started, but then Seonghwa lowered his lips, to connect with Hongjoong's neck. His lips were barely touching Hongjoong, but his breath hitched and his heart went down to his stomach. Not knowing what to do, Hongjoong put his hand in Seonghwa's hair, gripping some of the strands of his soft black hair. 

“My precious, my treasure.” Hongjoong wasn’t sure if Seonghwa's was talking to him, or to himself, but he was sure that he was never scented like this. It was almost toxic, how he gets so affected by everything Seonghwa does. Seonghwa moved to the right side of Hongjoong's neck to his apple, right under his chin. 

Now he was completely standing above him, between Hongjoong's legs, and Hongjoong tried not to drown in the pleasure he was in. “Ahh, Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa looked at him, giving small kisses, under his chin, then moving to the left side of Hongjoong’s neck.  
“Don’t worry, my treasure, I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, you're mine. Only mine.”

The words that were spoken in possessives, Hongjoong understood them barley, Seonghwa's kisses and lips, his arms, his, everything, was the only thing he was thinking about at the moment. What seemed forever, ended when Seonghwa placed his forehead on Hongjoong. His eyes closed, and his jaw clenched tightly. “Sorry, I lost my cool for a minute.” Hongjoong didn’t hear what Seonghwa said, or what he was about to say, the only thing on his mind was Seonghwa's touch. 

“Hongjoong are you ok?” 

Seonghwa went to move, but Hongjoong locked his arms around Seonghwa's neck placing his lips on Seonghwa's. Seonghwa halted, his eyes wide in the dark. Hongjoong winces, at the loss of response from Seonghwa that brought him back to reality. He quickly places his arm underneath Hongjoong's waist supporting him, and finally, kissing him back.  
Hongjoong gasps, and they rest their lips on one another, then Seonghwa kissed him again, sucking on Hongjoong's lower lip, biting it after. Hongjoong moaned, burying his hands in Seonghwa's hair, clinging to the feeling in his bones that Seonghwa gave him. 

The little moan, gave Seonghwa confidence to continue, as he put one hand under Hongjoong's chin, holding his face upwards. The action made Hongjoong gasp, opening his mouth more. his breaths were short and fussy, his eyes filled with pleasure and love. That look on Hongjoong's face, made Seonghwa only hungrier for more. He kissed Hongjoong again, if even possible, more passionately. And Hongjoong returned the kiss with the same energy.

Hongjoong doesn’t know when they stopped, or when they fell asleep. The only thing that matter was the arms around him, and the beating of the heart of the person he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the first kiss happened!   
> The plot will be more interesting from now on, so please cope with me.
> 
> A Pinterest account: Mock, username:@notamuchachos  
> WARNING: it could have spoilers


	5. To know, to understand

The next morning, when Seonghwa woke up, next to a cute sleeping Hongjoong. He bolted. He got up, put on his shirt, and ran as fast as he could. And when he was outside, he started panicking. Crouching down and covered his face, slapping his forehead, messing up his hair, and silently Screaming. pinching himself, to make sure, yesterday’s events really happened.

“You look like you’ve walked to hell and back.” Said a sleepy Jongho, who was already sitting on the porch, drinking tea, when Seonghwa came outside. Jongho’s hair was even a bigger mess than what Seonghwa did with his own. The old habit of the younger, his hair would always be completely messed up after a good night sleep.

“Since when were you sitting there?”

“You want me to be honest or to protect your pride a little?”

Seonghwa sighed out, sitting down next to Jongho. Jongho was drinking his tea, when he suddenly spiled his drink, pinching his nose. “Hyung, calm down your hormones a little, yeah? If San finds out, he won’t let you breathe.”

Seonghwa could only blush. “Is it that noticeable?” 

“Very.” Seonghwa covered his eyes, embarrassed and Jongho looked completely unbothered by his hyung’s panicking. “When did it start?”

“What exactly? Me being a complete idiot for someone I met almost five months ago?” 

Seonghwa smiled dumbly, and Jongho raised his eyebrows, sipping on his tea. “He saved me, he saved my life. And then, he showed me his beautiful colors.” Jongho hummed as a response, putting his cup down, breathing in the cold morning air. “When will you tell him?” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Hyung.” 

“I don’t want to, but I will. He needs to know, he deserves to.” Jongho pats his back in comfort. “Can’t he come with us?”

“He has a life here Jongho, I can’t take it away from him.” Seonghwa said, his eyes sad. “Seeing him happy, is enough for me.” Jongho got up, ready to go inside. 

“Enough of us being sad, let’s go inside, I heard San not long ago, so Hongjoong's also probably up.”

He stretched out his hand, and Seonghwa took it. They went inside, and Seonghwa regraded it incredibly fast. 

“You two finally came from the outside, now come on, it's breakfast time.” 

Said Hongjoong with his angelic smile, and… his scent, that was soaked in Seonghwa's. the scent that could be felt from a mile away. San was already sitting at the table, he was eating some bread, and when he noticed the two, he smirked at Seonghwa, raising his eyebrows up and down behind Hongjoong's back. Winking and mouthing’

´ I like this one hyung, good job!´

Jongho ignored San’s teasing, sitting down, and Seonghwa, well, he was planning someone’s murder, thought out the breakfast.

\---

“I can’t believe there are more dragons now!”

“I'm a wyvern damn it!” San said, ready to throw hands to strangle Yunho, who was in heaven itself, looking at Jongho, Seonghwa, and San. After breakfast, Yunho and Yeosang came to visit, and as agreed, were meant to help fix the roof. But some things (Ahem San and Jongho) made them change their plans. Now they were all together in Hongjoong's living room, which was never filled with so much laughter and people.

“Gods I’ll be a better man in my next life.” Yunho said, still as amazed at the sight of Jongho and San as when he first saw them in Hongjoong’s living room half an hour ago. 

“I would’ve never imagined, meeting three dragons in one life-“

“Wyvern. I said Wyvern damn you!” Jongho was holding San back while ignoring Yunho's stares. In Wharann dragons were a common thing, so to have someone so excited to see his species was a first. 

“I might cry.”

“’ I’ll burn your body to ashes you uncultured f-“

That was when Seonghwa stepped in, flinging San’s forehead, who cried out, at the pain. Massaging the place Seonghwa flicked him. “No cursing.”

“You curse all the time hyung!” Seonghwa rolled his eyes, giving Jongho his drink.

“You cursed for five minutes after you got a fling on the forehead from Jungkook hyung and Jongho!” Seonghwa glades at him.

“The only reason I got a hit from the two was that you and Wooyoung are little cry-babies, I felt like there was an earthquake in my head.” He said and went in the hall, probably to get more wood for the fireplace.

Yunho got interested in the part of finger flicks when the two were butchering, and he got a not so good idea. 

“Well, I'm a beastman!” Yunho said proudly, smirking. “And I bet that I'm stronger than all three of you!” 

“O yeah!” San responded, slamming his hand on the table. Pulling his sleeves up “Bring it on then, you prick!” Yunho sat across from him, copying San’s action of pulling his sleeves up. 

“Jongho join us!”

“I rather not, thank you-“

“Now now, don’t be a wuss Jongho.” Yunho nodded joining in teasing the youngest one with San. Although he met them just today, they seem to like each other. Especially if it was about teasing the living hell out of one another.

Jongho tried to ignore them, but after they started saying his name in a drunken irritating voice, he decided to wrestle against both of them.

“They seem to be getting along well.” Yeosang said, laughing at San and Yunho, who just don’t seem able to win against Jongho. Asking for a rematch every time, winning.

Hongjoong smiled, listening to them. His eyes were quickly taken from them when Seonghwa came into the living room from outside. He was holding some chopped wood for the fireplace. Seonghwa caught Hongjoong staring, and he stared back, till Hongjoong moved his eyes from him.

This morning when he woke up, well, he only hoped that all that happened wasn’t a dream, but the bite on his lip, and the side of his bed that was still warm after Seonghwa got up, didn’t lie. 

Yeosang nudged him. “One specific person keeps staring at you.”  
Hongjoong knew who Yeosang was talking about. Seonghwa sited himself next to Jongho, who was merciless to San and Yunho. Seonghwa laughed and talk to the three, but he always moved his eyes back on Hongjoong across the room. “Did something happen yesterday?”

“Nothing happened.”

“You think you can lie to me with that face hyung? I don’t even need to use my magic for this.” Hongjoong glared at Yeosang defeated by his words and Yeosang smirked because he was right. 

“If you like him that much. Why do you need to separate?” Yeosang asked. He waves when Yunho sends him a kiss across the room. “Why can’t you two just be together?”

Hongjoong signed. “It doesn’t work like that Yeo.”

“But it kind of does.”

“Seonghwa he, he's too perfect, he has his home, and I'm not a part of it.” Yeosang tried to push Hongjoong into talking more, but Hongjoong stood up. 

“I'm going to get some fresh air guys.” He said going outside. The three children said ok and went back to their playing. Yeosang drank some water when he noticed Seonghwa looking at the hallway, where Hongjoong was just standing. 

‘these stupid idiots.’ Yeosang rolled his eyes, drinking some more. Now San has dragged Seonghwa into their game, and soon they called Yeosang too. He wanted dot decline, he really did. But is anyone capable of defending these little demons Yeosang didn’t know.

And if you knew how to, he wants you to spill all the secrets.

\---

Hongjoong hugged himself, although it was mid-spring, the night in the mountains is always cold. The moon was shining brightly, just like yesterday when the moonlight was the only light source in Hongjoong's room when Seonghwa- 

Hongjoong shakes his head, since Seonghwa kissed him, he could only think about more, and they haven’t spoken a word today which didn’t help him a lot.

“Hyung! San is about to talk about some cool adventure story. You coming?” Yunho came out the door, to jump on Hongjoong when he stopped, eyes big and mouth wide open. “Hyung why do you smell so weird?”

Yunho came up to Hongjoong, sniffing him. “I bathed yesterday, why?”

“You smell a lot like…Seonghwa hyung?” Yunho said almost surprised, sniffing Hongjoong again to confirm the smell. “Did Seonghwa scent you?”

Hongjoong blushed but said yes as an answer. Yunho then understood the sudden change in smell, but when he sniffed one more time, he noticed a strong smell coming from Hongjoong's neck. 

It was like a string, around Hongjoong's neck, a strig of Seonghwa’s scent, hugging his neck like a choker. 

“Hyung. Did Seonghwa scent your neck?” Yunho asks, not believing his eyes, better said his nose.

“Maybe?”

“Why does it sound like you’re asking me?”

Hongjoong touched his neck, which was covered in kisses and warm touch yesterday. “Why do you even ask Yunho?”

“Ah, well.” Yunho touched his own neck, pointed at it. “Usually, the neck scenting is done between a very close pack, or between lovers. It’s a sign for others to back off because you already have a partner.”

“Between lovers?” Hongjoong asked himself quietly. Were they lovers? They did kiss but they didn’t talk about it. And they’ve been avoiding talking about separation when Seonghwa will need to leave. Was it because of loneliness? It can’t be, at least not for Hongjoong it wasn’t, but for Seonghwa….

Don’t worry, my treasure, I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, you're mine. Only mine.”

Was it possible that he felt the same? That, they thought the same things about each other? It seemed impossible. But yesterday’s events gave some home to Hongjoong. Making him believe, that they could be something more.

Yunho looks at Hongjoong. “Hyung, I don’t know what you're thinking. But even I, can see how Seonghwa looks at you.”

“How does he look at me?”

“Like you're the universe.” 

Hongjoong blushed, he moved his eyes from Yunho to the mood again. “Hyung, the only thing stopping you from seeing is, yourself.” Yunho said honestly, and Hongjoong agreed with him.

Maybe that was the problem, he was so caught up in his head, that there was no room for him to think about the possibility of them loving each other.

“Try to talk to him hyung.” Yunho said smiling brightly at him.

“Since when did you become so wise?” Hongjoong picked Yunho's cheek, making Yunho wine from the slight pain.

“Don’t worry so much, this is between me and Seonghwa, but I do appreciate you're concern.”

Yunho nodded, and the window to their left opened, it was the window in the living room. Sans head popped out of it, he looked right then left, spotting Yunho and Hongjoong. “What are you doing outside! We need more men power! The war is coming!” then he went back inside, closing the window.

Yunho and Hongjoong laugh, following San’s orders.

Inside, San was screaming, while waving a bunch of cards, Yeosang was sitting next to him, proudly holding his cards, Seonghwa had his head against the table in shame, and Jongho was put in a fourth of pillows, so it looked like a prison. 

Hongjoong and Yunho also joined, and the night was spent playing games in betrayal and torture. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong caught each other’s eyes, but this time, Hongjoong smiled, they had time to talk, right now, he wanted to enjoy the moment with his friends.

\---

“Yunho throw me that hammer!”

“Come down and get it yourself!”

“I'm already up here!”

“that’s not my problem!”

“Just give it!”

“Fine you lazy bastard.” Yunho said, drops down the boxes he was holding, and takes San's hammer, that he left beside the ladders, when he and Seonghwa went up the roof.

He threw it to San, who catches it while sitting down on the almost nonexistent roof of Hongjoong's little cabin. They removed the old wood planks, leaving only the pillars, for them to walk and work on.

Seonghwa was on the other side, taking the new wooden planks from Jongho, who was holding five of them on his own without a problem. Yeosang and Hongjoong were the lazy ones actually, or more. Yunho didn’t give Yeosang a chance to work, and either did they let Hongjoong work, who was half as tall as the planks.  
They were fixing the roof for a week now and staying at Yeosang's home for the nights. All the boys were getting along well, making jokes together and laughing. Yunho really seme dot enjoys the new companions, it was rare to meet other species besides hybrids, so, Hongjoong was happy to see him getting along well with san and Jongho. Besides, just like Hongjoong is an outcast. Because Yunho and Yeosang were defending Hongjoong and hanging out with him, they were emidietly on the bad end. 

They didn’t mind, but Hongjoong still felt bad sometimes. Yeosang and Hongjoong came back from the market, bringing some lunch and cold water for the hard-working boys.

“Jongho here take some water.” Yeosang gave Jongho the water, who thanks him in sweat. “Don’t overwork yourself.” 

Jongho drank the whole bottle and answered. “It’s not too bad, Seonghwa Yunho and I are doing-“  
Before he finished, a tree branch was thrown his way, it went right past his head.

“San! What the actual hell!?”

He screamed at San, who gladly screamed back. “I only heard three names in your sentence! I am or deaf or you didn’t mention my name of people who are working hard!”

“Is that a reason to throw a sharp object in my direction!”

“I see no reason why!” while San was safe on the roof, Yunho was trying to hold Jongho off, from going up the ladders and killing San.

“Seonghwa ignored their jibber-jabbering most of that time, it’s been a while since he found out the situation. He and Hongjoong didn’t talk about them, or their whole situation. But one thing was for sure, he had a special feeling for the red-haired male. He hissed while thinking he hit his hand with the hammer. He swung his hand, to calm down the pain. 

“Seonghwa the lunch is done! Come down.” Yunho called him over walking to the shed, where others were eating and talking. “I'm coming.”

He ripped the old shirt, bandaging his hand, so the others don’t worry about him. Besides, the karma is probably returning the pain, Hongjoong is probably going to feel. As Seonghwa punished himself and Hongjoong too.

They ate, and when Seonghwa went to take a plat for himself, Hongjoong noticed his hurt hand. “By the gods, you're injured!”

Hongjoong took his hand, removing Seonghwa’s clumsy made bandage. Hongjoong cringed, by the sight of Seonghwa's injured hand. It was red, bloody, and swollen. 

“Why didn’t you say that you injured yourself. It could've been infected.” Hongjoong took care of his wound once more, washing it with alcohol and appalling some oil after.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it was that bad,” Seonghwa said appogestikly, and Hongjoong pressed on his wound harder. “This isn’t that bad huh?”

Seonghwa winced, apologizing, and Hongjoong made a ‘tch’ sound with his mouth, massaging his hand. “you have to be more careful.” Seonghwa nodded, looking at his now, well-bandaged hand, then at Hongjoong who was taking a plate for him.

He looked at Hongjoong's back, small waist, and short legs. The beats inside him wanted him to claim Hongjoong for himself, to make him his own. But how could he? When one day, he’ll have to leave Hongjoong alone again. Seonghwa didn’t like the feeling inside his chest. Like someone was squeezing his chest or putting rocks down his throat. 

Hongjoong was looking for a fork, so Seonghwa could eat normally, when two arms, wrapped around his waist, and a head resting on his shoulder. Seonghwa hugged him, tightly. 

“Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asked. He tried to turn around and look at the black haired male's face, but Seonghwa didn’t budge.

“Seonghwa, are you alright?” the second attempt, an Hongjoong was able to turn around, to face Seonghwa. Seonghwa wasn’t hugging him anymore, but he was standing just as close to him, as when he was hugging the male.

Hongjoong couldn’t find himself looking at Seonghwa eyes, avoiding them. 

“Are you mad? Or do you regret it?”

Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa, even so slowly.

“Then, what happened that night, between us, I mean.” Although Seonghwa’s voice cracked for a second, he kept looking at Hongjoong. As if he tried to look for the answer on Hongjoong's face, then have him answer.

Hongjoong, took Seonghwa's hands in his, gently rubbing them. “I don’t regret it, I told you I wanted you to do it. It’s just.”

“What happened, what does it mean? What does it mean for us Seonghwa?” 

Seonghwa, took one more step forward, trapping, Hongjoong between himself and the cabinets of the kitchen.

“It can be whatever you want it to be, we can be whatever you want us to be.” he said, and Hongjoong could only think of one thing.

“I don’t want to be just friends anymore.” Hongjoong blushes after avoids Seonghwa's eyes again. But Seonghwa didn’t mind this time, because Hongjoong didn’t notice himself also blushing at Hongjoong's words.

“Hongjoong-“

“If you two don’t come to eat now, there will be nothing left to eat!” Yeosang said, his head popping out of the corner. Form the doorframe of the kitchen. 

The sudden voice made Hongjoong and Seonghwa jump away from each other. Yeosang pretended he didn’t notice, only reminding them of the food, then he left again.

“We should go eat with others.” Hongjoong said, taking a plate for Seonghwa and giving it to him, then quickly leaving the kitchen. Seonghwa looked at the plate sighing. 

This is going to be a lot harder than he thought.

\--- 

“And then Hoseok hyung screamed so hard, that his voice went through the whole city!” San finished his story. Making everybody laugh. 

After a hard working day, they went to a local pub, celebrating and enjoying the small break. Hongjoong holds his chest, which hurt from laughing so hard. Seonghwa was also smiling next to him, from hearing the familiar funny story of their past.

“You and your mate are really troublemakers San, I must say.” Yunho said honestly, but he said it in a positive way, and San smiled proudly. “We were designed for each other. So, everything one does, the other is mostly also involved.”

“You said you mated pretty early, at which age?” Yeosang asked, resting his head on Yunho's shoulder.

San put a finger on his chin, to imitate that he was thinking about the question. “When we were around 16 years old, I believe.”

“What? I thought you can only make it after 18?” Yunho voiced and San smirked. “Well legally it's 18.”

Seonghwa slapped San across the back of his head, and San winced. “Don’t talk about it like it was a good idea, you and Wooyoung were in so much trouble after it. You didn’t even ask Seokjin for his approval.” San bowled to sympathize with the sarcastic apology, but Seonghwa ignored him. 

“I and Yeosang have been mated for a year now.” Yunho blushed and Yeosang ignored the ‘wooo’s and óoo’s that were thrown their way, drinking his beer. “But you mention that Wooyoung isn’t a beastman?” He asked, trying to change the theme.

San nodded. “Wooyoung’s a witch after his village was burned down by orcs, our coven decided to help the injured ones, that when we meet Wooyoung. I was around 12 years at the time.”

Seonghwa smiled continuing the story. “At first, he didn’t like us, and he couldn’t speak our language, since witches don’t like other languages besides their own. He would always punch San away, and he would always sit alone while eating, but with time, he got used to living with us.”

“Did you contact him, or somebody else? That you’ve found Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asks. Jongho who was quiet for some time answers instead of the two. “We tired, but the last time we were in contact with them was at the border of the Zaleya lands, just somethings about this land doesn’t work with mana, we supposed it’s the small amounts of magic in the core around here.”

San drank his beer. “The last thing we said we found some traces of Seonghwa mana and scent, and then the communication was broken.” San suddenly froze while taking a sip, looking at Seonghwa sacred. 

“Hyung I just realized, Seokjin hyung is so going to behead us when we come back.” For the first time in their presence, Seonghwa showed a scarred face. “What do you mean? He does know where we are, no?”

Jongho ignored Seonghwa’s confused eyes, and San tried to lighten the weight of his next words. “Well, you see. When we went to look for you, we umm, never said that… we good permission for the search.” San answered with a dumb smile on his face, and Seonghwa stared at him blankly. 

“So, Seokjin hyung, didn’t know, about your plan to go look for me? And you went. Without getting permission?” it sounded, scarier when Seonghwa was speaking so calmly.

“Now, when you say it like that hyung, it sounds quite bad.” San tried to talk but Seonghwa interrupted him. “You both have 10 seconds.”

“What?” 

“San, Jongho.” San flinched, and Jongho didn’t dare make eye contact with his hyung.  
“You have a head start of 10 seconds, better use it wisely.”

Yunho and Yeosang moved, so it would be easier for Jongho to go out of the seat. And Hongjoong did the same for San. “Now hyung we can talk-“

“San that’s 8 seconds now, better follow Jongho.” San turned to Jongho, who was already running out of the bar. “Jongho you traitor! Don’t leave me alone!-  
Yunho you bastard! Don’t you dare laugh at me!”

San was crying? While Jongho was nowhere to be seen. On the other side, Yeosang was smirking, and Yunho was dying from laughter. His face was red from laughing so much. 

Seonghwa went to get up, probably to beat up the poor kids, and Hongjoong pulled his sleeve. Seonghwa turned to him, his golden eyes under the hood, looking at his brown ones. Seonghwa went to ask, but Hongjoong pulled his hood, peaking his cheek slightly, while the others were distracted. 

“Don’t commit a murder just yet, we have a lot of this to do still.” Hongjoong smiled, shyly. And Seonghwa thought of just letting Jongho and San run, but when he went to steal a kiss from Hongjoong’s lips, a hat was thrown at his face through the window. San was laughing and sticking his tongue out, with a dancing Jongho next to him.

“Hongjoong love, if you would excuse me for a moment, they need to at least bleed a bit.” At those words, the two went running again, just as Seonghwa went after them.

Hongjoong laughed and Yeosang's said. “You're whipped hyung.” 

Hongjoong smiled, looking at Seonghwa, who was now, holding San over the river outside the bar, with a tied-up Jongho who tried to run away from his hyung’s wrath.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. San is the known and lousy troublemaker, Jongho is the quiet troublemaker.  
> Together they make a great team. :D

**Author's Note:**

> A Pinterest account: Mock, username:@notamuchachos  
> On this account, you can find a "Dragon's precious" aesthetic board, and there will be other boards for other stories in the future!  
> If someone is interested, the owner of the account can also make boards for your stories! :D


End file.
